Mi futura esposa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -Ichigo, ¿quién era esa niña?- / -Mi futura esposa...-


Mi futura esposa.

-Ten, Ichigo.- Masaki le extendió a su pequeño hijo de ocho años un bello collar con una cadena de plata y un colgante en forma de corazón hecho de felpa. El pequeño Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver lo que le regalaba su madre.

-Pero mamá, ¡esto es de niñas!- se quejó con un puchero.

Masaki agrandó su sonrisa.

-Lo sé, cielo. Este collar es para que se lo regales a una niña.- dijo con una risita.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer yo regalarle esto a una niña?- inquirió con otro puchero. Masaki volvió a reír.

-Veras, cariño, tu padre me regaló esto un día después de proponerme matrimonio, y dijo que estaba tratando de que regalarle este collar a la mujer con la que vas a casarte se convirtiera en una tradición, yo no quería dártelo aun pero él insistió. Sin embargo, si sientes que aún no estás listo ve y devuélveselo- le acarició el cabello maternalmente.

El pequeño pelinaranja tomo el collar con apenas 2 dedos, como si le diera asco tocarlo.

Estaban en un parque, él y su madre se habían sentado en una banca comiendo un helado mientras su padre llevaba a sus pequeñas hermanitas a los juegos.

Ichigo se encamino a los juegos bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que, como buena madre, no lo perdía de vista.

Estaba a punto de llegar con su padre cuando el sonido de unos sollozos lo distrajo. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos negros, llorando. El pequeño de ojos mieles de inmediato se acercó a ella para descubrir el motivo de su llanto.

-O-oye... ¿Por qué lloras?- la niñita levanto la cabeza revelando así sus llorosos ojos violetas, el pequeño no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al ver unos ojos tan lindos.

-Y-yo... ¡No estaba llorando! ¡Tonto!- le grito la pequeñita secándose las lágrimas, mas estas no dejaron de caer por sus mejillas. Ichigo frunció su pequeño ceño.

-Claro que estabas llorando. ¡Y no me llames tonto, boba!- le exigió

La pequeña se puso de pie, aun llorando, y le dio un puntapié.

Ichigo chillo y luego la miro enojado.

-No me pegues, enana.- dijo fijándose que la niña era un par de centímetros más baja que él. Ella le volvió a pegar.

-¡No me digas enana!- gritó enojada, pero un segundo después sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suave césped. El pequeño de cabellos naranjas la miró preocupado y luego se acercó a ella al verla volver a sollozar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-E-es q-que... me lastime mi rodilla...- dijo aun llorando.

El pequeño miro su rodilla y vio que no estaba tan mal, sin embargo la pequeña seguía llorando. Rukia alzo la vista un poco y vio un lindo collar con un corazoncito de felpa, solo entonces su llanto cesó. Ichigo se percató de que la pequeña ya no lloraba debido a que le había gustado el collar, estaba a punto de darle el collar cuando recordó que solo se lo podía dar a la chica con la que iba a casarse

-L-lo siento, pero no puedo darte este collar... este collar solo se lo puedo dar a la chica con la que me casare...- dijo firme y un poco triste por decepcionarla el chico.

Rukia se quedó pensando un momento y después miro a Ichigo de arriba abajo haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

-Mmm... Está bien. Me casare contigo.- dijo tranquilamente y luego estiro su bracito para alcanzar el collar mas Ichigo lo apartó.

-¡No pienso casarme con una enana como tú!- chilló frunciendo su ceñito, inmediatamente los ojitos violetas de Rukia se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas –Está bien, está bien... entonces cuando seamos más grandes nos casaremos, toma tu estúpido collar.- masculló entre dientes arrojándole el collar con un pequeño sonrojo. Rukia sonrió enormemente olvidando por completo su llanto.

-Gracias, futuro esposo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia una mujer muy parecida a ella que había visto toda la escena, dejando a Ichigo totalmente rojo.

Masaki se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Ichigo, ¿quién era esa niña?- le pregunto tiernamente.

Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no se habían dicho sus nombres. No importaba, la próxima vez que la vea le preguntaría su nombre y de paso la reclamaría como su esposa.

-Mi futura esposa...- le respondió con una sonrisa a su madre.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Esto lo escribí en el 2013, en una pagina de facebook que administraba, cuando el IchiRuki aun era mi OTP principal xP

Lamento si es muy malo, tenía 13 o 14 años cuando lo escribi... ah, que recuerdos... XD Lo encontre ayer cuando buscaba un meme :v Lo corregí un poco pero tenía flojera para reescribirlo completamente, aun así ojala les haya gustado nwn

Si a alguien por aquí le gusta el HitsuKarin la invitó a pasarse por mis otros fics ;)

Bueno, los personajes son de Tite Kubo aunque no los merece :T

~¡LARGA VIDA AL ICHIRUKI!~

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
